Sweets and Daisy
| relationship.start = (1st time) (2nd time) (Reconciled for a third time.) | relationship.end = The Beginning in the End (1st time) (2nd time) | children = | son(s) = Seeley Lance Wick-Sweets | daughter(s) = }} Sweets and Daisy is the relationship between Lance Sweets and Daisy Wick. Their nickname is reminiscient of the actor, dancer, singer, and songwriter; Patrick Swayze. Overview History Season 4 *Episode 3: *Episode 8: * Episode 20 The Cinderella in the Cardboard Season 5 *Episode 15: Lance proposes to Daisy, and they become engaged to be married. *Episode 22: The Beginning in the End Daisy receives an opportunity to work in Indonesia, Lance decides not to go with her; they break up. Season 6 Sweets and Daisy agreed not to get back together at the beginning of Season 6, but they started to make out in front of a bunch of people who were arriving at the same floor in an elevator. Throughout the season after just being friends with benefits towards the beginning, Sweets and Daisy get back together near the end of the season. Season 7 They keep up with their sex lives Season 8 *Episode 4: ''The Tiger in the Tale'' Sweets and Daisy get an apartment and plan on moving in together but throughout the episode Sweets contemplates its meaning and how much it affects their relationship. At the end of the episode Sweets breaks up with Daisy and gives her the apartment, and in the next episode shows Sweets sleeping in his office for 2 weeks moping over the breakup. Season 10 * Episode 1: The Conspiracy in the Corpse During the time Booth spent in jail, Sweets and Daisy were married, which resulted in her pregnancy. At the time of Booth's release, Daisy was roughly five months pregnant with their baby boy. Daisy affectionately called him, "Little Lance". Unfortunately, Sweets never gets to see their son born. He's killed shortly afterwards through the FBI conspiracy, ending the relationship permanently. One of his last thoughts before dying were of Daisy. He requested to Dr. Brennan to tell Daisy not to worry; stating "she worries too much". * Episode 2: The Lance to the Heart Despite concerns from her superiors, Daisy helps with the investigation of Sweets' murder. She reveals information about his past life based on his old remodeled skeletal injuries. It's also revealed from Sweets' notebook that he wanted to name their son Seeley. At the end of the episode, she, the rest of the team and Caroline Julian take farewell of Sweets by scattering his ashes in the wind. * Episode 8: The Lance_to_the_HeartThe Puzzler in the Pit A very pregnant Daisy is due to give birth at any day, and she displays odd habits which she reveals to be taught to her by her doula, Valentina. When the time comes for Daisy to give birth, Valentina's unconventional beliefs put her at odds with the rest of the women of the team, particularly Brennan and Angela, who have both given birth before. In the end, Daisy dismisses Valentina and gives birth to her son, Seeley Lance Wick-Sweets. Category:Relationships Category:Married